


Tossing and Turning

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione's back pain keeps both of them awake, Ginny improvises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tossing and Turning

  
[Tossing and Turning](viewstory.php?sid=3724) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary:  When Hermione's back pain keeps both of them awake, Ginny improvises.  
Categories: Remains of the Day > Drabbles Characters:  Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley  
Genres:  Comedy, Drabble, PWP  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Alternate Universe, FemSlash  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 190 Read: 304  
Published: 12/11/2006 Updated: 12/11/2006 

Tossing and Turning by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

My fiction often imitates life. ;)

Hermione tried helplessly to go back to sleep but the pain in her legs had now radiated to her lower back and had continued to grow in intensity throughout the night. She shifted, turned, tossed, twisted, stretched in hopes to ease the pain, but nothing worked. She had spent the better part of the last hour and a half researching muscle relaxing potions and elixir when Ginny came in carrying a familiarly phallic instrument.

"What are you going to do with that?" she asked nervously as Ginny climbed behind her on the bed.

"Thought you could use something to relax you," Ginny whispered in her ear, her lips tracing the lobe.

"How is that..." Hermione replied with a gulp, "supposed to help."

"The hand massager's not working," Ginny said with a smile. "And this is a lot more fun anyway."

"Fine," Hermione said throwing her head back, resting it against Ginny's shoulder. "but if you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you."

"And miss a chance to tease my brother mercilessly about being the first to use a vibrator on you?" Ginny asked. "You take all the fun out of being your lover."

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=3724>  



End file.
